Naomi
by Hearts grow
Summary: First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had gone home from work one day to find a crying baby girl on her doorstep. Not beta'd. Chapter 1 revised. Royai
1. Chapter 1: Naomi

**_So this is my first fic for fullmetal alchemist. This story starts a little bit after Hughes' death. Anyways I hope you guys like this story. Review please. Oh and Riza lives in a house just for purpose reasons.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemsist... wish I did._**

* * *

It was a normal day in headquarters. A lot of the personnel had finished their work and gone back to their families or out to a bar. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had just finished her paperwork and packed up her things for the day. Looking at her commanding officer she gave out a sigh. She hated going home late.

"Sir, it's getting darker. You should hurry with the paperwork before it gets darker." Riza adviced her boss. Her voice sounded normal but Roy knowing her for so long could detect a little threat.

"Don't worry lieutenant this is the last of it." Roy nervously chuckled. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She was reading a book on her desk. "Okay Hawkeye I'm done with it. Why don't I give you a ride home?" Asked Roy.

"No I'm alright walking myself sir." Riza declined his offer. They were walking out of headquarters and atleast half of the personnel was out by now. The lieutenant walked her commanding officer to his car. Watching out for anything dangerous. She took pride in her work and wouldn't stop working while she had someone important to protect. "Have a goodnight sir." Riza said saluting him.

"At ease lieutenant. Just stay safe while you're walking home. You never know who could be lurking around in the dark. Isn't you're apartment around a bar?" They of course are talking in code. Those homunculus could be lurking around anywhere. He has been on his toes ever since Hughes' death.

"Of course sir, I will keep my eyes out for any sketchy figures walking around." Riza spoke as she walked away from him. He watched as she walked away from him. He had always tried to protect her ever since he met her when they were just teenagers.

It was dark and quiet outside. Riza could hear some children going back into their homes after a long day of play and the hard thuds coming from her work boots hitting the concrete floor. Riza wasn't far from her home when she heard insistent barking. She recognized it as Black Hayate. She began to run to her house maybe someone tried to break in? once there she saw a note and a basket with something crying inside of it. She picked up the basket with the crying baby inside of it and walked inside. Once seeing his owner, Hayate calmed down noticing there was no trouble. He followed her curious to what was in the basket and why it was crying. Riza put the basket on the table and picked up the baby rocking it until it was calm. She grabbed the note and began to read it.

_"Hello, I've been watching you for a while Miss Riza. I'm not here to cause trouble. Last year I was diagnosed with a fatal illness. And a couple weeks ago my doctor informed me I don't have much time left. My boyfriend had left me as soon as he found out I go sick. I was told I was pregnant a couple weeks later. I tried to find him but he had changed his name. Please Miss Riza can you take care of my baby. I have no one left and when I first laid my eyes on you I felt I could trust you. I just can't let her into a foster home. My baby is a girl and I named her Naomi. But if you do keep her and want to change it, I'm okay with that. As long as she is okay. She's about 2 months. If you don't want her I could understand that. By the time you find me I will most likely be dead. If you try I have some legal papers for Naomi. Thank you."  
-Amy_

This was terrifying to Riza. What is she going to do? Should she keep Naomi? She kept thinking. Amy had been crying when she wrote the letter, Riza could tell from all the tear spots. She didn't want to let Naomi go but she had to, Riza assumed. Riza looked at little Naomi and couldn't help to think aloud. "Not even a year old and already lost your parents."

"Well the name Naomi does suit you really well and you're really pretty, you know that? You have beautiful brown eyes." Riza couldn't help but smile at her comments. "You're going to have to sleep with me tonight, little one." She was tired and wanted a hot bath but that would have to wait for tomorrow. She wasn't thinking straight right now. But tomorrow she would have to deal with Naomi while she had a clear head.

"You couldn't have come at a worse time, you know that? There are so many terrible things lurking around." Riza couldn't help talking to Naomi. The baby fluttered her eyes open and began to stare at Riza. Her beautiful pure brown eyes melting into into Riza's hard cold auburn eyes. Maybe this could work out. Naomi might not be so bad.

* * *

**_I'm hoping to have next chapter up in a couple of days. The chapter length varies on the information in it. If I messed up on anything please inform me!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Gracia

Well sorry for not updating my IPod broke last month and Best Buy said it wouldnt be able to come in untill Christmas was over but now I could update this chapter. Its kind of short. But I am almost done with chapter 3 I have over half of it done. So enjoy...

* * *

The next morning Riza had woken up to remember last nights event. Surprisingly Naomi had only woken up once, due to a soiled diaper. Luckily, she had extra diapers from when she had taken care of Elysia while she was a baby. She had to go shopping today to get everything she'll need for the baby.

'The colonel needs to know I won't be at work today.' She groaned. 'Great.' The blonde thought sarcastically. Grabbing her phone she looked through her papers for the number Roy had given his subordinates. The phone rang for a minute before a very groggily Roy answered.

"Roy Mustang speaking." The dark haired man answered.

"This is first Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye speaking. I'm calling to inform you I won't be at work today." Riza said in a nonchalant voice.

"O-okay. I-" Roy couldn't finish his sentence due to Riza hanging up on him. He was shocked his lieutenant never misses a day of work. Was that a small cry he heard? Or is his mind playing with him?

"You must be hungry. I don't blame you, I'm starving as well." Riza had heard somewhere if you talk to kids they would get use to you. "Maybe I should call Gracia to see if she has baby food and if she won't mind babysitting you while I go run some errands." Riza grabbed the number from from her fridge. She dialed Gracia's home number.

"Hello Hughes residence." Spoke Gracia.

"Hey it's Riza." She said.

"Oh hey Riza! I haven't spoken to you in a while!" Although Gracia sounded happy she was still mourning the loss of her husband, who died not so long ago.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor? I need someone to babysit for me and wondered if you could do it?" Riza asked.

"Riza! Babysit? But you... Why... With who... How..?" Gracia was confused last time she checked Riza didn't have a boyfriend or was pregnant. Did she and- no that's absurd. But did it happen? No Riza isn't like that.

"I'll explain later. But can you?" Riza felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah I'll be there in fifteen minutes let me just get Elysia ready then I'll head over." Said Gracia.

"Do you have a baby bottle and formula I can borrow?" Riza asked. She doesn't like asking people for help. To her it was a sign of weakness but she had to put that aside and think of the baby in her arms.

"Yeah no problem I'll see you in a bit." Gracia said as she hung up. Riza was heading over to the kitchen to put water to boil for some tea.

"Should I really keep you? There are so many reasons why I shouldn't but I want to. If you showed up after everything that is happening and Ro- the colonel was Fuhrer I wouldn't have given a second thought." Riza knew it was very risky and dangerous to keep Naomi. But she looked so fragile. "I should just see how this week goes and if it works out I'll know what to do with you. What do you think Hayate?" He barked in agreement. He would always agree with his mistress as long as she doesn't put herself in any danger. She went to to open the door as soon as she heard a knock.

"Oh Gracia and Elysia must be here." Riza was surprised. 'Has it already been fifteen minutes?' She opened to the door to find Elysia and Gracia smiling at her. "Come in."

"So who's this little cutie." Gracia cooed.

"I thought I would explain that over tea. She's hungry so did you bring the bottle?" Asked Riza.

"Yes. Now what's her name?" Asked Gracia as she made her tea. Riza had put Naomi down but as soon as she did Naomi started to cry. Untill Elysia started to play with her. It gave the blond time to make her bottle.

"Her name is Naomi. She's only two months." Riza spoke as she finished making the bottle. She grabbed the baby and sat down to feed her. "I found her last night. Abandoned on my doorstep." She said looking down at the baby.

"Riza you should be heading out before it gets too late. I'll take care of her." Said Gracia taking Naomi into her arms.

"Wow without First Lieutenant Hawkeye the Colonel doesn't really do anything." Fuery whispered to Breda and Falman.

"I wonder why Hawkeye didn't show up today." Havoc said sitting down. "I really needed to tell her something."

"Don't tell me you still have that petty little crush on her." Fuery told him. He didnt mean to be rude but he notices things around the office and the blonde didn't stand a chance. Mustang's ears perked up at that statement.

"It's not petty..." Murmured Havoc.

"Plus isn't she lesbian? From all the females why the Lieutenant?" Asked Breda.

"She isn't a lesbian... right? She's nice, when she wants to be. She's kind of cute. Plus she doesn't think I'm a creep." Havoc thought out loud. Was this really a crush? Of course it was.

"Why don't you ladies stop gossiping. I'm going on my break." Roy said heading out of headquarters. "Havoc has no chance with her. She'll just reject him. She not a lesbian, right? I've known her for most of my life she would have told me by now." He was driving to a cafe when he saw his lieutenant walking. "Hey Hawkeye! Do you need a lift somewhere?" Roy asked pulling up next to her.

"Sir!" Riza saluted her commanding officer. "I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"It's no imposition just come in I'll give u a ride." Riza didn't have an excuse to give him on why he shouldn't give her a ride and it would have taken her twenty minutes to get there.

"Thank you for the ride sir. Have you been doing your paperwork?" The blond had put her hand on her gun holster. Roy began to sweat bullets his lieutenant was really scary and she had a fifth sense when it came to lying.

"Of course I-" he was cut off by the gun pointed at his head.

"Don't lie. Drop me off right here. The paperwork better be done tomorrow when I'm at work. You are already a week behind." The lieutenant said as she got off. Roy looked at the store she was going to it was a salon. Riza waited twenty seconds after he turned the corner before she turned to the baby store right next to it. She didn't need anyone at her work snooping. Her coworkers were really talkative and gossip is everywhere within the hour. Now she really will need to get a haircut.

"If I at least trim it the colonel won't get suspicious. Maybe later he won't tell if I don't." Riza was going aisle to aisle only getting the things she thought she needed and ten pairs of clothes. About two hours later she was finished but there was no chance on carrying this all on her own. "Maybe if I call a-"

"Hey lieutenant. Um... what's all this? Do you need a ride? I know you don't have a car." Havoc said as he pulled up next to her. He was eyeing everything she bought and it was all baby stuff.

* * *

Well this was more of a transitional chapter. It shows how she got what she needed and gives a little insight to Team Mustang. Next chapter gives more information.


	3. Chapter 3: Havoc

**_I think this chapter is more interesting then the others it will start going on from episode so you will see familiar things. But not in this chapter it gives some fforeshadowing for other chapters. Since I haven't updated like in a month here is another chapter. As always I aaccept criticism and review :D. If I make any mistakes please tell me_**

* * *

Busted. Hawkeye sighed, Jean was the most talkative person on the team. But he could be trusted in times of crisis. "Okay." The blonde male got off the car and put everything inside. He put five big boxes which contained a play pen, crib, high chair, stroller and car seat in the trunk and Riza put the baby clothes, food, and toys in the back seat. Once in the car Jean began to bombard Riza with questions. She kept quiet until they got to her house. She opened the door and told Havoc where to put the boxes.

"Thanks Gracia for taking care of Naomi. What do you want me to pay you?" Asked Riza.

"It was no problem. If you need a babysitter at any time just give me a call. I love babies. Well we should get going." Said Gracia. She had spent hundreds of dollars and was happy when she heard those words from Gracia.

"I'm gonna call you later." Riza told Gracia as she ushered Havoc to sit at the table.

"Okay. Call around eight. " Gracia and Elysia left.

"Lieutenant who is this baby?" Asked Jean as he grabbed Naomi. She took Naomi from his hands.

"You better not tell anyone Havoc especially the Colonel. If you do I will cut out your tongue. " Riza threatened him.

"I won't tell anyone. " Well here goes nothing. The blonde told him what happened not even twenty-four hours ago.

"Sorry to hear that Hawkeye. While I'm here do you need any help setting up the crib and stuff?" Havoc offered his assistance.

"Sure Havoc." Riza let out a small smile. The members in Team Mustang were some of the people she considered family. "Lets start with the crib so we could put her somewhere. Okay lets get the instructions."

"We don't need instructions Riza, I mean Hawkeye." Havoc corrected himself.

"It's alright Jean we are not at work you could call me Riza." She didn't really care about formalities with them after work, well except with the Colonel but she had her reasons.

"Well like I said we dont need instructions. I'm a man and we dont need them." He grinned. Riza gave up after five minutes knowing it won't work.

"I'll be putting away the clothes and stuff while you do this." Riza was taking off the price tags and folding Naomi's clothes when there was a knock on the door. "Jean can you get that!"

"Oh hey Colonel." Grinned Havoc he could have some fun with Roy. He went outside and closed the door not wanting him to see the crib. There would be a lot of suspicion. "Me and Riza are just hanging out. Do you want to speak to her she's in her bedroom. " he knew the Colonel had a thing for the 1st lieutenant. Everyone on the the team knew except the two. So the "crush" on Hawkeye was just to get the Colonel irritated.

"Tell her I need to speak to her." Roy was contemplating on burnimg down the door. What were they hiding?

"Riza, the Colonel wants to speak to you!" Jean called out to her.

'The colonel what does he want? ' she thought.

"Colonel, is something wrong? Do you need protection?" Riza's hand instinctively went to her gun. "Jean you could go inside now."

"No lieutenant you could take your hand off your holster. I need you to get all information you can get of Ross, Maria ASAP. Let no one find out." Roy instructed her. "I see you didnt cut your hair." He said grabbing her bangs. "Did you change your mind? I like it like this just like your mother's hair. I remember the pictures around the house."

"Ro - Colonel I should walk you to your car. You never know where trouble lurks." She had to keep fighting him. Not physically but emotionally from when she was a teenager to now.

Havoc heard Naomi crying while Riza was outside. She wouldn't mind if he was in her room just to get Naomi, right? He went into her room it was just like her. "It's tidy and clean nothing too personal just two pictures one of Team Mustang and the other one of a happy young Riza who looks about thirteen years old getting a piggy back ride by a fifteen year old Roy... wait! What? I thought they met during the war." Havoc said as he was rocking Naomi. " I should go to the living room before she catches me in here. So Naomi do you wanna stop crying for uncle Jean?"

Riza noticed Havoc's absence from her livingroom. "What are you doing in my room." Asked a mad Riza.

"Naomi was crying. For how long have you known the Colonel?" Asked a terrified Havoc. She looks really mad.

Riza sighed. "For a very long time. Pass me the baby." She took the crying two month old and began to rock her but she kept crying. Her diaper was dry so that meant she was hungry. They went to the living room where Havoc started working on the crib again. Riza sat down on the couch and fed her, ten minutes later Naomi was asleep and Havoc put the finished crib in Riza's room. Naomi was fast asleep in it. It was eight o'clock at night.

"Thank you for helping me Jean. How did you not use the Instructions?" Asked Riza.

"I have a fertile family and I've put up a lot of cribs." Havoc grinned they were standing outside. Not knowing a very mad Roy was hiding and watching them. "If Gracia can't babysit and I don't have plans I could babysit Naomi for you."

"Thanks Jean I will." She was caught off when Havoc gave her a small hug. Roy not knowing what actually happened inside stormed off in a jealous fit. Good thing he parked in front of Madame Christmas' bar he really needed a drink.

"Hello, Hughes residence." Gracia answered the phone.

"It's Riza. I was wondering if you could start babysitting Naomi while I'm at work. I'll pay you as much as you need or want." Riza offered.

"Okay no problem I will be ready for her tomorrow. What time? We could think of the pay some other time." Gracia spoke. She didn't really need the money but having extra never hurt.

"At seven a.m. and the ending time varies." Stated Riza.

"That's no problem. I should get going it's time to put Elysia to bed." Gracia said as she hung up.

Riza turned her lamp off and fell asleep as soon as she put her head down exhausted from the days events. Hopefully Naomk doesn't wake up crying tonight. With that a cry was heard through the house and it wasn't Hayate's.


End file.
